This invention relates to skis, specifically to ski accesories.
Skiers often encounter slopes of such low gradient that it is difficult to maintain much speed. On these slopes skiers either pole, skate or glide, often depending on if they are tired. Gliding is a common choice and it leaves them with nothing to do with their poles. It would be restful and relaxing to be able to place their pole tips on upper surface of the ski behind the binding. However, the pole would often fall off of the ski and repeatedly planting the pole on the ski would damage the ski. Sometimes gliding skiers will bring their poles to a horizontal position adjacent to their torso to reduce drag on such slopes. Placing the pole on the ski would put it behind the leg and might reduce drag. A device attached to the ski top behind the binding to receive the pole tip would remedy these problems. To my knowledge, heretofore such devices, i.e. skicups, have not been set forth in prior art.
The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,570 to Dandy (1988) receives a pole tip much the same as does a skicup. However, its primary purpose is to transfer upper body weight to the skis through the poles. Other differences include the fact that the tip receiver was attached to the boot, not the ski, and the invention required more than just the receiver to work properly. A secondary purpose was to dispose of the poles while skiing down the slope to avoid injury to the skiers"" thumb. While skiers would use their arms less, and drag is reduced, it appeared that neither was stated as an objective of this device. One drawback is the inability to disassemble the device quickly enough to use the poles to prevent a fall. Another is that it is designed to be assembled before skiing down a slope instead of while skiing. That prevents the skier from disposing of poles without stoping. That is unfortunate because frequently at the end of a ski run there is a slightly sloped runout to the lift on which it would be useful to dispose of ones"" poles. If skiers had to stop to dispose of poles they would lose built up speed and lose more effort in regaining it than save in resting their arms and reducing drag. Frequently, speed cannot be regained on slopes such as these without using the poles, so the use of this device is precluded. This device is designed to dispose of the pole with a tip receiver and a body harness. The invention of this application disposes of the ski with a tip receiver alone or in combination with the skiers"" hand. Further, the tip receiver is of small diameter and attached to the ski boot making it appear to be designed for pole placement at a standstill, not while moving. The small diameter requiring the user to look to plant the pole and the location immediately behind boot making it difficult to see the receiver.
Some ski bindings release the ski boot when a lever is depressed with a ski pole or boot, etc. These bindings often have a small cavity to help secure the ski pole tip while the lever is being depressed. These cavities are small and directly behind the boot. They are neither intended nor used to secure the pole tip while skiing. Their location and small size would make it difficult to plant the pole while skiing. Their small size would allow the pole to easily bounce out of the cavity. Their location would make it necessary to hold the arms farther outboard than would cavities located farther rearward. Resting the pole on the release lever might release the boot, especially if the lever were made longer to locate the cavity farther rearward.
Accordingly, several objects of a skicup are:
(a) to provide a device whose shape and composition help to secure the pole tip on the ski:
(b) to provide a device whose shape and composition protect the ski from the pole tip;
(c) to provide a device whose location secures the pole in a position that facilitates pole planting and has reduced drag;
(d) to provide a device which allows a skier to rest his or her arms;
(e) to provide a device that accomplishes its objectives while interfering minimally with ski performance: and
(f) to provide an easily attached and changed device.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a skicup that allows resting while stationary by leaning onto poles placed onto the skicup. This may be more common if used in conjunction with a seat slung between the pole handles. An advantage of some materials is that they do not damage a ski hitting the skicup. Some skiers may find advantages in using poles placed on skicups to augment the usual methods of controlling the skis. Some cups may be designed to carry a pole vertically while skiing or at rest with the purpose of freeing the hands. Some skicups add torsional or other dimensional strength to the ski and skicup assembly, which is another advantage.